Lingering Whispers
by haunted-mind-14
Summary: This is an extension of my other story Shouting In Whispers. These are chapters or parts of the story that while I was writing it didn't quite fit in at the time. JayChristian CageReso and AdamEdgeCopeland. Slash content. Their whispers lingered on


To all my readers: During the process of writing "Shouting In Whispers" I had a few ideas for chapters or parts of the story that didn't quite make it in for some reason or another. I had a few things that I had wanted to write and thought I would do it this way, by starting up another set of chapters to go along with SIW.

They all fit in to the plot of the story but may not exactly come out in any certain order. They'll just be here and there over the general time line of the original story. They will all make sense to you as long as you've read the original.

Like always, I am making no profit from this. It's only a work of fiction. I have used any names and or song lyrics without permission. This chapter will be told in and out of both Adam and Jay's points of view. I've tried to separate them so it's a little easier to follow...you'll figure it out, I'm sure.

_**Maybe if his lips weren't as sweet...**_

I'm kissing him again. I can't seem to find a way to stop myself lately. I have to kiss him. There is no stopping me. It overtakes me, all of me, this urge to press my lips to his. He's underneath me, his body warm and rigid beneath my own. I know I'm driving him crazy with my kisses, he's whimpering against my lips and gently writhing there underneath me to let me know so. That must be why all I want to do is kiss Adam, because I know what his reaction will be. Maybe if his lips weren't as sweet...

"_Again?"_ I think to myself. _"Jesus...Jay." _He's at it again, with the kissing. He never seems to get enough. I don't know whether it means I'm a good lover or a bad lover, the fact that he can't get enough. Either way, I give in. What else could I do? Tell him no? That isn't a possibility. I couldn't if I tried once he fixes those full lips of his against mine, warm and parted, tongue ready to dance with mine. I was just minding my own business, trying to unpack my things now that we had gotten to our hotel room for the night. He snuck up behind me and started with a barrage of kisses along my neck, making me weak as a child until he got me down on the bed and laid down on top of me, claiming my lips against his as if they were only meant for him. Not that I'm complaining or anything...he's a damn good kisser. Sometimes I wonder what's gotten into him, though...

He must think I'm deranged or something, I saw that look he gave me as I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. I don't care. If I want to kiss him, I'll kiss him. Who's to say I can't? Seems lately I just can't get enough of his lips with mine, playing together. I almost enjoy the act of kissing him as much as the sex itself. It must be some sort of fetish at work here. I know I can't be blamed. Just one look at those lips of his...the way they pout sometimes...the soft pink shade of them that turns quickly into a deeper red as I accost them with kisses...the gentle smirk at the corners of his mouth as I run my hands through his hair and nibble along his neck. I've got him right where I want him...

"_I've got him right where I want him..."_ I think to myself. I sometimes get lost in the egotistical aspect of these moments. I know exactly what Jay wants, no, what Jay needs. He wants and needs one thing..._me_. It gives _me_ all the power. _I _hold all the cards. He wants to straddle _me_...he wants to kiss _me_...he wants to dig his fingernails into _my_ shoulder as I trail my hands up his chest. I makes me feel good, knowing that I'm the sole object of his attention in these moments. It makes me feel important and needed, something that I crave...

In moments like these, Adam likes to think that he holds all the power. Far be it for me to make him think otherwise. If he wants to convince himself that he has the upper hand, then I'll let him. I, however, know better. Just because he knows I want him and he has what I need he thinks he has the trump card. But he forgets, I know just what to do to make him grovel at my feet with desire. I could make him beg for me ten different ways, unbridled lust shining up at me from his eyes as he would grovel below me if I should so choose. But I don't, because I need him as much as he needs me.

I take his lips against mine once more as I slowly press him back down against the bed, never breaking the kiss I held with him. I loved to kiss his lips most of all, but there was still something to be said about kissing the rest of him...just because it couldn't kiss back didn't mean it didn't bring me pleasure. I left his lips behind and went straight for his collarbone, that tender part of him, gently raised up from his flesh. I had found out right away, in my exploration of his body, that his collarbone was one of his hot points. I pressed my lips against it, letting my tongue trail across it painfully slowly and being rewarded as Adam gently pressed his hips up against mine. I felt myself grin against his flesh and wondered if he noticed...No matter. I kept going. I softly nipped at his collarbone with my teeth a few times before letting my lips explore the rest of his flesh, working my way down, down, down...

His lips are so hot, and his tongue is like silk on my skin. "Jay..." I whisper out slowly as his lips make their way lower, brushing across my abdomen now. I lay my head back against the head board of the bed. If he wants to kiss me so badly, then I'll let him. Part of me hopes he never outgrows this little phase of wanting to kiss me all the time. I think it's something I could learn to live with...

Author's note: There will be more to come later. I promise. I've been busy with other things but decided that today no matter what I was going to take a little bit of time out to write. Thank you everyone who reads. I love ya!!!


End file.
